Summer Love
by Esmika
Summary: They both went to the same place. They could be happy together. But! There's a problem! Read how Sting would break the wall in Lucy's heart and make her happy again! And discover Lucy's tragic past! And when will HE come in? Read to find out! (CHANGED SUMMARY; LAST CHAPTER DONE; CONTAINS CHARACTER/S DEATH; CONTAINS SAD ENDING)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Lucy, always quiet and lonely in school, went to a summer vacation at Tokyo. Sting, the noisy and stalker of Lucy, also went on a summer vacation at Tokyo. Read how Sting would destroy the wall in Lucy's heart, and discover her tragic past. Sting x Lucy pairing. (Bad at summaries, Gomen ne!)

**Pairing: **Sting x Lucy

**Disclaimer: **Meh doesn't own Fairy Tail and any of it's characters. But Esme and her parents are mine.

**A/N:** New story! StiLu pairing! And I won't be updating my stories much 'cause school is coming, and it's my first year of high school...so...Gomen?

**Note: **BOLD for Sting's journal

* * *

**(1st day of summer)**

**I met a blonde girl with beautiful brown eyes. She was usually crying or sad... She's always late in school and always go home early, I don't know why. I didn't know her name, her last name, or anything about her. The only thing I knew, is that she's beautiful. I didn't get any chance to talk to her this whole year. But I wonder if she'd be in the same school as I am. My best friend, Rogue, was her classmate. He told me that she's always quiet and always staring at the window. He said that teachers call her "Heartfilia". That must be her last name. But he also told me that she doesn't like talking to anyone, and that she isn't open to anyone. He also said that many students tried to talk to her but she woudn't give them any attention... I always observe her during lunch. She always eat at the garden or rooftop, where not much students is around. She eats alone, walk alone, and does things alone. You can call me a stalker if you want. Somehow, I find this girl interesting. Though Orga said her quiet behavior is irritating. She's more quiet than Rogue! But the difference is, Rogue is just quiet and emotionless, whilst she's always sad and seldom smile, but I can tell it's fake. I saw her once crying in the rooftop, writing something on a notebook. Then her phone rang. I don't know who called her but, she only looked at it and ignored it.**

**One day, I saw her reading, that's when I realized, she's always reading. She must be a bookworm.**

**I don't know why it's so hard to approach her. I've been flirting with girls and it wasn't hard to do that... She's just...different...**

**So today is summer's 1st day, I already miss her though. Today, me, mom and dad are visiting my cousins, aunt, uncle, and grandparents. They live in Tokyo. Right now, I'm in the car writing this. My dad's driving, and my mom is taking pictures. I can't get her off my mind. I know I should be enjoying the ride, but, I actually prefer staying home, rather than visiting them.**

**So, we're here, I'll continue this later.**

Right now, I'm in my room. I'm sharing rooms with my cousin Rufus. He's somehow annoying when he talks to me about girls. He's such a pervert. He's in the same school as I am though, I don't like it actually. I don't miss any of them. They're just simply people you won't miss.

Specially Rufus. I regret agreeing on coming here. Because of that, I'd have to share rooms with him. And he's dating Minerva! Yuck!. I somehow like Eve. He's four years younger than me, but he got a girlfriend first! and his girlfriend is cute, young and small. I think her name is Wendy. There's also Jenny, she's 18. She mostly talks about fashion, beauty, and on how to beat Mirajane Strauss' fashion. But atleast she's got the looks. If only she isn't my cousin... Her boyfriend's name is Hibiki, Eve's bestfriend. He has dark blonde hair, and I admit he looks good. But I'm still more handsome. And the last but not the least, my favorite cousin, Laxus. He's the eldest among us cousins, he's 21 years old. He does have a girlfriend, but she's weird. She have this crazy thing in beers. And she's a fairy! Her name is Cana Alberona, I think.

The thing is, I'm the most good-looking, but the only one that doesn't have a girlfriend!.

"You're saying, you don't have a girlfriend?" Laxus loudly asked. I can tell he almost laughed. I placed my chin on top of my palm, and rested my elbow on the table.

Right now, we're in the living room. It's luxurious but simple. It has a flat screen TV with DVD set, two three-person sofas on both sides of the glass table across the TV, abstract paintings hanging on the walls, shelves filled with vases and decorations, pictures of us above a cabinet, and a carved plant display on the cabinet.

"Don't have one..." I answered the almost-forgotten-question of Laxus. He's older but, I don't like calling him 'Laxus-nii' or something. It just doesn't sound cool.

"But he likes someone" My annoying cousin Rufus told them one of my secrets like it was nothing. Damn it Rufus! I really regret telling him!.

"So, who is it, Sting-nii? Is she pretty?" My other annoying cousin Jenny asked, with her hand playing with her hair, and her other hand placed on the table. "I didn't said I like her, I'm just INTERESTED in her" I said emphasizing the word 'interested'. It doesn't really make a difference between 'like her' and 'interested in her'. I do like her anyway.

"It's actually the same. Anyway, what's her name?" My cousin Eve, the youngest, asked me a question that I don't know the answer. So I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders.

"You don't know?" All except my most irritating and annoying long haired cousin asked in disbelief. I slowly nodded and they all let out a laugh. What's so funny about it? There's probably no one in school who knows her name, since EVERYONE calls her 'Heartfilia'.

"Why don't you know?" Laxus asked. His tone filled with confusion. I shrugged but decided to tell them anyway...

"Cause no one knows. She's very quiet, and often lonely. She isn't really friendly, and not even the principal knows her name. But her last name, 'Heartfilia'."

"Woah! Heartfilia?" My youngest cousin asked in disbelief. Disbelief? Why? I slowly nodded my head in a confused way. But Eve looks like his gonna explode due to happiness.

"I know someone with the last name Heartfilia!" He said in glee. Why is he so happy?

"Really?" I asked. Should I believe him or what?

"You bet! I met her when we were young. I was around 5 and she's 6. We are friends since childhood, but their family moved to Edolas when I was 10. If my memory doesn't deceive me, I think her name is Esme." That's what Eve said.

Esme? Does Heartfilia-san have a sister? Or is that her?

"Here" Eve gave me a picture of him and a blonde girl. She somehow looks like her, but I don't think it's her. In fact, The shade of hair is different, this girl in the picture has darker shade, it's almost close to gold. Maybe this is her sister?

DING DONG

The doorbell rang. Is there someone else not here? Jenny stood up to open the door, the rest of us stayed in the dining room.

"Sting-nii! Letter for ya'!" My only female cousin shouted, running to me and gave me the letter.

From Rogue? I opened the envelope and took out the letter inside. It wasn't a letter. It was a picture of my best friend and Heartfilia-san. She smiled a little in the picture, she looks cute when smiling. But my mood turned dim when I read the message at the back of the picture.

'Make a move before it's too late, bro!

PS. No hard feelings, kay?'

Damn Rogue! He's making me jealous again! I know his tactic! He just wants me to court her!

"Sting-nii? What's wrong?" Jenny asked me. 'What's wrong? Oh it's because Rogue is stealing her!' I wanted to shout that to shut her mouth.

"Who's that?" She asked again. Damn! I wanna slap her! Before I could speak, Laxus stole the picture from my hands and gave it to Jenny.

"Oh? She's cute! Is this Rogue-san's girlfriend?" I glared at her and snatched the picture from her and put it in my pocket.

"No! She's not his girlfrie-"

"That's Heartfilia-san, Sting's crush" Rufus cut me off. I really want to kill him. Jenny giggled, "Rogue-san's your rival, eh?". I don't wanna talk to these guys anymore, so I got up from my chair and decided to get fresh air outside.

As I walk, my phone rang. It's Rogue.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

I heard Rogue chuckled in the other line. "We took that picture on the last day of school." he said. He sounded like teasing, which annoyed me more.

"Oh! and don't forget the part that I could've kiss her!" he teased again. I know he's lying, he's just trying to piss me to make me court her.

"I can tell you where she lives.." he said. I was about to ask him where, when I saw familiar girl with blonde hair. She's a few meters away from me and her back facing me. She's sitting on the swing of the garden-playground of the house next to ours, but it's still far because the lands of the houses are wide. I was still staring at her that I completely forgot about the guy on the phone.

"Sting?"

"Sting?"

"Sting!" with that, I was taken aback.

"I gotta go Rogue. Call you back later.." then I hung up and walked towards the blonde. The closer I get, the more familiar she is.

Then I stopped from my tracks, seeing that we're only a few feet away. I'm sure she noticed me, she's probably keeping her quiet facade. I have to talk to her. So I brought up all my courage and breathed deeply. "Hey..." was all I could say.

Thank Mavis she turned to look at me. I never thought I'd see her here. I took this opportunity to talk to her. "Uhmm...Uh...I-uh...erhm..." Darn I can't find the words to say. She giggled and it was cute. I asked her permission if I could sit on the swing beside her, she did let me. I didn't know that inside that quiet and lonely facade of her, is this sweet looking girl that's very different to the one in school.

"So-uhh...Do you know we were in the same school?" I managed to ask, trying hard not to stutter. She looked at me with an unreadable expression. She wasn't confused or happy nor mad or lonely. She was just...the same girl in school. At last, she smiled at me and nodded her head, "I do. I could always see you, I don't know why..." For the first time in forever, she spoke to me casually, her voice is so soft and it's like music to my ears. And she did said something about always seeing me around. Shoot! I wish she wouldn't know I'm stalking her. "Hn" was all I could say(it's not even a word). And there it is again, the quiet atmosphere around us. It isn't awkward, in fact I can tell she likes the peace.

"What are you doing here anyway?" It's her turn to ask. What am I doing here?

"Oh, V-Vacation with my f-family" Oh darn! I'm starting to stutter, "'bout ya?"

"Same. I'm here to spend time with my cousin and family" She said. Her cousin and family? Could there be by any chance, that Eve's childhood friend is the cousin she's talking about? Not that I care, anyway.

"uhh...I...chance...uhmmm..." There it is again! I can't say what's on my mind! She's now staring at my confusely. I took a deep breath and looked somewhere else, looking at her eyes just makes me feel nervous. "What's your name?" Finally I managed to ask! Why was it so hard, anyway?. I just asked her her name, there's 99.9% she won't tell, right? I mean-she won't tell anyone in school, so why would she tell-

"Lucy"

I blinked my eyes several times. Did she just told me her name? Lucy... It's such a beautiful name.

"Well, Hi L-Lucy... I'm Sting, by the way"

"It's really nice meeting you Sting, but I gotta go. See ya around next time!" Then she ran to her house.

"Bye..." I whispered. Though she can't hear it.

《+++》

I jumped on the couch wearing a smile that didn't go pass unnoticed by my most annoying and irritating cousin. "What's with the smile?" he asked cautiously. I shifted to a more comfortable position before answering his question, "It's her" well, that wasn't much of an answer, but I'm sure he understood. Seeing that I'm in a good mood for him to ruin, he started pissing me off.

[[Lucy's PoV]]

I entered the house after saying goodbye to the guy named Sting. I admit he's cute, but... I promised myself not to trust anyone but my family ever since that bastard...

"Lucy-nee, you should smile more often, you know! You're cute!" My younger cousin named Esme said as she smiles brightly. I really love Esme. She's the only cousin I have, and I think of her as my sister. She's also pretty, she has a darker shade of blonde hair that's almost close to gold, her emerald green eye that sparkles under the moonlight, her *erhm* huge *erhm* chest but mine's *ehrm* bigger, her kindess to me is what I like best. "Yeah...I guess so..." I told her then gave her a wide grin that made her smile to me.

[[Third Person's PoV]]

"You know...you should forget about that bastard..." with that, tears started to fall from Lucy's eyes. Esme on the other hand, started to panic and soothed her cousin. "I'm sorry! I forgot that's a sensitive topic to you...so sorry!" The younger blonde said as she hugged her older cousin and kept on repeating the word 'sorry'.

"You're right, I should forget about him. But that doesn't change the fact that I will only trust my family." The elder blonde said. Esme tried to make her smile by smiling at her-which is successfull by the way.

《+++》

"You selfish bastard!" A blonde girl with hazel brown eyes screaned as she stare at a guy with rosy pink hair and a girl with silver-white short-hair clinging on each other romantically while sitting on the guy's bed half-naked.

"Luce, I can explain!" The guy with rosy pink hair countered, while the other girl hugged her exposed legs on her chest sitting on the bed.

"I already have the explanation! This already happened countless times! I've had enough!" The blonde he called Luce yelled again, as she ran towards the white-haired girl and quickly stabbed her multiple times with the knife she was holding behind her back.

"LISANNA!" the pink haired man shouted, running and pushed the blonde off the bed and hugged the dying girl.

The blonde attacked the guy and pushed him to the ground. She has an unbelievable strength that even she doesn't know here it came from. She grabbed the knife and stabbed him multiple times while yelling at him, "You selfish bastard!"

"You never cared about my feelings!"

"You're so selfish!"

"Die! Die! Die!"

Lucy sat up from her bed with wide open eyes panting and beads of sweat falling from her forehead. Tears gathered in the corner of her eyes and started to fall.

* * *

**A/N: **That's it for the first chapter! Was it cliffy? Gomen! So what do you think of it?

Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Lucy, always quiet and lonely in school, went to a summer vacation at Tokyo. Sting, the noisy and stalker of Lucy, also went on a summer vacation at Tokyo. Read how Sting would destroy the wall in Lucy's heart, and discover her tragic past. Sting x Lucy pairing. (Bad at summaries, Gomen ne!)

**Pairing: **Sting x Lucy

**Disclaimer: **Meh doesn't own Fairy Tail and any of it's characters. But Esme and her parents are mine.

**A/N:** Chapter 2! Sorry for their OOCness.

**Note: **BOLD for Sting's journal

**Replies to Reviews:**

**Zin-chan-luvs-u: Really? About what you think happebed, Shh! And H-Hai...I'd try my best! And thanks for reading!**

**Blog-heart-slovers03: Hehe! It's a dream, right? Who knows if it's her past? Or Future? Or just a dream? Thanks for reading, by the way.**

**bluefrost15: Yeah, she's like Yuno. Thanks for reading, and I'd do my best!**

**Deaththesyd: Well sort of...and about the japanese term of 'I'm sorry', I think it's 'Gomen Nasai'. Thanks for reading by the way.**

* * *

She stared at the window and saw the sun shining brightly outside. Then glanced at the digital clock beside her bed.

6:30 AM

The blonde girl quickly grabbed her dream journal and wrote her dreams while still crying.

RING! RING!

Ignored.

RING! RING!

Ignored.

RING! RING! RING!

She got pissed and threw her phone to the wall.

RING! RING! RING!

"Damn it!" She cursed then crawled off her bed to grab her phone.

RING! RI-

"Hello?!" She said in a rather harsh tone.

"H-hey Lucy...It's me Sting...Did I wake you up or something?" The man on the other line said sounding a little sheepish.

"Sting? No... H-How'd you get my number?" She asked, sounding more gallant in the question.

"Rogue gave me..."

"Oh...So, what's up?"

Then her door burst open revealing another blonde. "Ohayo, Lucy-nee!" The blonde at the door said-or shouted.

Lucy placed a finger on her lips signaling Esme to shut up. A mischievous smirk appeared on Esme's face as she quickly grabbed the phone from Lucy's grip.

"...come over?" The younger blonde heard a man's voice in the phone. She thought it might be one of her cousin's admirers so she quickly answered and moved away so Lucy won't take the phone back from her.

"Yes! Yes! We're coming" Esme said then quickly hung up.

"Esme!" Lucy hissed and took the phone from her cousin's hand. The younger blonde gave her a wide smile and pouted at her cousin.

Irresistable.

Lucy sighed and went to the bathroom instead.

《+++》

Sting on the other hand, got confused with the sudden change of voice. 'But who cares? She said they'll come. Wait...they?' He shrugged off the thought and took a bath instead.

After 30 minutes...

DING DONG

Quickly, Sting opened a door revealing two blondes at the door. One with a small smile and the other smiling widely.

"C-Come in..." he stuttered. The blondes came in and sat on the couch.

"I missed this place!" The younger female blonde exclaimed.

"Y-You came here before?" Lucy asked in confusion. Esme nodded, "I used to play with Eve here. That's why when you said that this is his house, I felt somewhat great!" She explained.

Not long after, 4 figures walked down the stairs and walked to the living room where the guests are.

"Eve?" Esme exclaimed and quickly tackled her childhood friend.

Lucy, on the other hand, stayed in the garden and watched the bright skies.

"Not very sociable, are you?" A man's voice was heard from behind. She didn't need to turn to see who it was, she knows exactly who it is. Sting. The said man sat next to her, while staring at Lucy. She continued to stare at the sky after glancing at him.

"Nahh, I don't think so" he said then took a photo. When Lucy glanced at the photo, she gasped then took the photo from him, crumpled it and threw it. Sting is confused. 'What's with the photo? It's just a picture of a pretty redhead, petite bluenette, silver-haired beauty and her. Why did she act like that to the photo? Before I could ask her, she stood up mumbling 'sorry'. Something's going on...and I'm gonna find that out.'

《+++》

He sat on the edge of his bed. Thinking deeply. 'Something must be with that picture' he mentally noted. He got up from his bed and opened his laptop.

Photos. He has that photo in his computer. Actually, he printed it. But how did he get that Image? Facebook. He got it from facebook. Bur she no longer has that. She deleted her account 9 months ago.

He stared deeply in the picture. Trying to analyze if he knows who the girls in the pic are. Lucy, of coarse he knows that. Then he remembered, she's a tranferee, they're probably from her former school. But he doesn't know.

No one knows.

He searched his friends' friends, if he could find these girls in it.

But No. They aren't in any picture. Or any friends list.

He continued searching. He wants to know about her.

None. He can't find anything. He even searched 'Heartfilia' but there's no result in google or facebook. Why? He can't understand.

He glanced at the clock, noticing it's already past twelve. He closed his laptop and laid on his bed, not being able to sleep.

《+++》

She woke up. Her room is messy. Boxes in her room and scattered photos, books and old magazines on the ground. Then she remembered. She was organizing them. No. She has something else in mind. Burn down THEIR photos, throw away remembrances with THEM. She just wanted to forget. Forget everything even herself. She hates herself. She just wants to vanish. But there are people in her heart telling her not to. People. In her heart. Somehow, an image of Sting appeared in her mind. But she quickly brushed it off and crawled off her bed.

"Tadaimah!" She heared someone from downstairs exclaimed. Probably Esme. She must have got home from the grocery.

"Okaerinasai" she heard her mother and aunt say in unison.

She didn't go downstairs. She doesn't want to. She just wants to be alone and clean her room. But her choice wasn't what happened. She's not alone, 'cause her cousin barged in without knocking. Again. She sighed, she's used to it.

"Your room is dirty Lu-nee! I'll help you clean it if you want." Esme offered. But Lucy shooed her saying "I can do it by myself". Esme noticed her cousin's reaction. Depressed. Angry. Miserable. Many different reactions expressed in once. Esme, for once, let her be.

《+++》

10:00 AM

He just woke up. He wasn't able to sleep properly. Until now, he's thinking about her. About who she is. But he doesn't wan't to question her. His guts says he shouldn't, it would only make things worse. What things? Worse? He doesn't get it. But he trusts his guts. He wants to know everything about her. He loves her. He want to help her with any problem she has. He wants to be with her. He doesn't deny i his feelings about her. She's just different from any other girl. He wanna know and eventually, he'd find out. So he continued searching anything that includes her.

《+++》

She, sitting on the swing, is also thinking about him. **Trust**. Her heart and mind told her. She wants to trust him but she also doesn't want to. She doesn't want THAT to happen again. She's afraid. She'd only trust her family. Not anyone else. They're all the same-for her. **Trust**. But she can't. She just can't. She just wants to talk to him. As if on cue, the man she's thinking about sat down next to her like when they first talked.

"Hey.." he greeted. She looked at him, but didn't smile. She's troubled, but also doesn't know what's troubling her. "Hi" she replied sounding stoic.

"You wanna go to the park? You know, just to get more friendly with each other..." he half-lied. It's true, he wanna be more friendly with her, but he also wants to know about her.

She, on the other hand, is hesitating to answer. **Trust**. She breathed deeply. Stared at his blue eyes. And thought for a while.

"Sure" it came out of her mouth. But it sounded a bit hesitating.

《+++》

For once, he saw her giggle. They're in the park, watching kids play. She smiled. He smiled back.

"I'm bored. Let's play 20 questions" Lucy requested pouting like a child. He chuckled at the sight of her then nodded.

"You first" Sting said.

"Favorite color?"

"White. You?"

"Pink and Blue. Bestfriend?"

"Rogue. You?"

"Esme. First kiss?"

"N-None. You?"

Then she froze. First kiss...THAT bastard... She swallowed a lump down her throat. 'Straight answer, or not?' She inwardly debated. "E-Ex boyfriend..." she chosed the latter. Quiet atmosphere lingered. Then she faked a yawn, "I'm tired. Let's go home".

He knows it. She's hiding something. He still acted innocent, and just nodded.

《+++》

They got back. He sat on his bed and opened his laptop. Once again, he stared at the picture trying to figure out who the girls are. Somehow, they look familiar. Then he noticed the background. It's an apartment, then something caught his eyes. A uniform hanging neatly on the hook behing the door. He zoomed in and stared at the logo. He widen his eyes in shock.

"Fairy Academy..." he barely muttered. 'Why didn't I think of that?'

* * *

**A/N: **There it is! Chapter 2! Sting is starting to collect pieces! And let me say, he's a good actor ;).

Please R&R *puppy eyes* ad wait for the next chapter! :D

Honto ni arigatou gozaimasu!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Lucy, always quiet and lonely in school, went to a summer vacation at Tokyo. Sting, the noisy and stalker of Lucy, also went on a summer vacation at Tokyo. Read how Sting would destroy the wall in Lucy's heart, and discover her tragic past. Sting x Lucy pairing. (Bad at summaries, Gomen ne!)

**Pairing: **Sting x Lucy

**Disclaimer: **Meh doesn't own Fairy Tail and any of it's characters. But Esme and her parents are mine.

**A/N:** Chapter 3 is out! Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes! Enjoy! ;)

**Note: **BOLD for Sting's journal

**Replies to Reviews:**

**SoulTail7: A-Aye...!**

**Isabella-Chan: Spread StiLu pairing in the world! MUWAAHAHAHAHA!**

**Deaththesyd: Thanks ;)**

**Zin-chan-luvs-u: Naaah...It's better if you donn't know, just to make it better to read, right? :)**

* * *

The female blonde is sitting on the swing with Sting again. Tears were gathering at the corner of her eyes, her lips trembling, and her face showing a sad emotion. He is there, sitting next to her, just starring with a questioning look. He isn't comforting nor soothing her, he's just starring at her beautiful sad face. She opened her mouth but closed it again, she did it a few times like a fish in the water. She wanted to say something she can't. **Trust**. It keeps repeating like a mantra in her head.

"I..." she trailed off, not being able to finish her words. She doesn't wanna tell him anything. He is her only friend aside from her family. She can't break his trust. But then...

She can't tell him.

**Trust**.

'No...'

**Trust.**

'Stop! No...!' She placed both hands on the sides of her head, her face showing sadness and fright.

**Trust. **

'Please...Stop!' Sting looked at her in confusion. He wanted to hold her in his arms, but can't. Not just yet. He doesn't understand what's gotten into her, but he doesn't think she's a freak or something. He just wants to help her.

She's screaming in her head, debating with her heart. 'Stop...'

**Trust.**

'No! No! No! Stop it!'

**Trust.**

"Stop it!" She screamed, her hands still in the same position, and she's now kneeling on the ground. Sting hurried to her side and held her in his arms. (Guess he can't hold it back afterall ;D)

"Shhh...It's okay..." the male blonde comforted her. Her head burried in his chest with both her arms hugging herself, Sting's arm around her waist and the other ruffling her hair.

"It's...okay..." He whispered. The debate in her mind has stopped, but tears were still falling down her eyes. He doesn't know what's happening to her but, he's sure it has something to do with her 'secret'.

《+++》

She finally gained her composture. Here they are, sitting on a bench.

"Care to explain to me what happened?" He asked in curiousity and concern. He's not accusing or anything, he just wants to know.

"I don't know..." she mumbled. But due to Sting's gifted senses, he was able to hear clearly.

"You don't know?" He snorted, raising a brow.

She shook her head and hid her face in her palms, breathing indifferently. He doesn't want to push her to tell him, so he just heaved a heavy sigh.

"Look, I-" Sting was cut off by her sudden yell, "You think I'm crazy. That's all you want to say! That's what everybody says!" Then she ran off to her house.

"-just want to help you..." he murmured.

《+++》

It's been 5 days since, but she never said a word to him, nor did she left the house. She's angry with him, her opinion for him changed. She thinks, he's the same...like everybody else. She thought...

That he would be the person to cheer her up again. That's what her heart said. But she doesn't listen to it anymore, she's had enough.

"Lu-nee, please I know you're in there!" The voice of her cousin from the other side of the door yelled, "Sting is asking how you've been..." she added.

Sniff. Sob. Cry.

She can't help but cry. 'But why would he ask how I am? Doesn't he think I'm crazy? Just like everybody else thinks?' She sobbed at the thought. Then, **Trust. Friendship. Love. **It echoed in her head. "Trust...Friendship...Love..." she mumbled. Then it snapped her.

She stood up, wiped her tears away and fixed her hair. She opened the door and hugged her cousin, mumbling "thank you"

"O...kay? You're welcome?" Esme said unsure of what just happened.

《+++》

Sting is sitting on a bench while sketching on his sketch pad. He likes to draw stuffs, he's unconsiously drawing that he didn't notice, he was drawing her. Lucy. Just the thought of her makes him smile. He misses her so bad. He wants to see her...happy. He always wanted to be with her. Just her. He wanted to see her now, he can't take it anymore. Then, as if on cue, she came there, with a little smile on her face.

"Hey...!" He greeted, happiness evident on his face. He is happy to see her again. That's all what he _wanted...for now. _

"Hi.." she greeted back, the small smile still on her face, then sat down next to him.

It's an awful silence. Both waiting for the other to speak up.

"I'm sorry..." Sting breathed, finally deciding to speak up. "..for making you think I think you're crazy. But that's not what I think of you. I think, you deserve to be the happiest person in the world, and I will help you" he added. Tone of sweetness in his voice, but not flirty nor seductive.

She stared at his beautiful blue eyes, she...was wrong. She jumped into conclusions without even letting him say a word. She accused him as someone like THEM. He's not... But...she's sure, that eventually, he'll give up on her too.

"I'm sorry...for hating you because of something you didn't even say" she apologized, copying Sting's tone earlier.

They stared at each other then smiled. And gave each other a friendly hug (much to Sting's dismay)

《+++》

The rest of the week went great for the both of them. Sting would usually ask her to go with him to the park and treat her ice cream. She even opened up a little to him, but she only told him about her favorite stuffs, colors, and dresses. He hasn't made any progress about her little secret, but not until now...this may have some connections...

He's staring at his laptop, shocked. This never came out the television. But with a little help of Orga-who is excellent when it comes to technology, he was able to read a hidden story/news about Fairy Academy.

**Natsu Dragneel and Lisanna Strauss murdered on XX/XX/XX (1 year ago) in the middle of 'something'. Neighbors said they heard screaming in the apartment that night. No one saw the killer. Students from Fairy Academy mentioned that Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia were in a relationship, and Lisanna Strauss has a relationship with Max Allors. Evidences were found, but no killer was matched. [Case Closed]**

**Murderer Unsolve. **

**Unsolved Closed Case.**

**Report by:**

**-Mirajane Strauss, **

**School Reporter**

"Natsu-san's...dead?" He murmured. Shock and disbelief still evident on his face. 'Why would they hide a case like this? Does SHE know about this? Is SHE part of this? Is THAT why SHE transferred? Who could have done this?' Questions left unanswered in his mind. He swallowed a lump in his throat when an image of Lucy flashed in his mind.

He immediately searched the name 'Mirajane Strauss' and was shocked to see who it is. The white-haired beauty in the Photo.

* * *

**A/N:**too short? Crappy, right? I'm sowee! I don't have much time for updating my story cuz' I'm getting ready for classes. Max Allors? Hehehe! Can't think of anyone..!

I hope you like it!

Please R&R


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **Lucy, always quiet and lonely in school, went to a summer vacation at Tokyo. Sting, the noisy and stalker of Lucy, also went on a summer vacation at Tokyo. Read how Sting would destroy the wall in Lucy's heart, and discover her tragic past. Sting x Lucy pairing. (Bad at summaries, Gomen ne!)

**Pairing: **Sting x Lucy

**Disclaimer: **Meh doesn't own Fairy Tail and any of it's characters. But Esme and her parents are mine.

**A/N: **Hey! Thanks fpr those who followed, favorited(whatever the term is), and reviewed! Enjoy :)

**Note: **BOLD for Sting's journal

* * *

((Lucy's Pov))

My sister-like-cousin told me to stop thinking about 'what if it happen again'. She said she - no, we - could trust him. She said that IT won't happen again...my past...me...

Maybe I should listen to Esme? Maybe I should trust him? Maybe I should... - listen to my...heart... I am finally admitting this to myself - I am falling inlove with Sting Eucliffe. My...friend... He, the person who is not giving up in being my friend. He, who's making me fall in love...again. He, who is...RESEARCHING ABOUT MY PAST! Yes, I know about that. But what makes me wonder is, 'Why does he still want me as his friend? And...would he still be friends with me if he finds about the truth?

Maybe, he won't. He probably won't. And before he finds out about everything, I should distance myself. I...l..love him, and I don't want him to be scared of me. Me, the killer...the murderer...the unwanted girl. Yet, why would he still want to be friends with me? Why is he so...different...? Wait! Why would he research about me? Does he not trust me? 'Of coarse he does! He does...right?'

Sting Eucliffe. I feel secured and calm just upon hearing that name. It makes me feel safe. I want to...trust him, but could I? Does he...trust me too?

KNOCK KNOCK

I hurried to my door and opened it, revealing my blonde boy(space)friend, Sting.

"Do you trust me?"

He looked at me in a confused way. Wait - did I just say that out loud? Before I could make up an excuse, he pulled me into a hug and whispered to my ears, "Of coarse, I do"

((Sting's PoV))

"Do you trust me?" She suddenly blurted out after opening the door. What the hell does she mean by that? But from the looks of her, it seems she doesn't mean to ask that. Without thinking, I pulled her into a hug and whispered to her ears. Why the hell did I do that? This is just a FRIENDLY hug...!

She broke the hug and we had a staring contest for what-seems-like-minutes. Then we began inching closer...closer...then she tiptoed to make herself taller, and placed her hands on both of my shoulders. Closer...closer... I slowly lifted her chin up, and...closer...

But she pulled away! I'm amazed she could still control herself. Wait-? Why did I let that almost happen? It would ruin our friendship!

((Lucy's PoV))

We began inching closer and closer, and I unconsciously tiptoed and placed my hands on both of his shoulders. We kept inching closer, then he lifted up my chin. Our lips were about to meet, but I gained consciousness and - 'This shouldn't be happening!' - I mentally slapped myself, and quickly pulled away and averted my eyes.

《+++》

We did the normal thing we always do, we walked in the park. But this time, it's awfully quiet and I've been avoiding eye contact with him.

((Someone's PoV))

They sat on a bench eating ice cream, looking in different directions, avoiding each other's eyes. Then her mouth began to move as if saying something. They looked at each other, still averting their eyes to somewhere else. He began to say things that I can't quiet hear, then she too did.

Their eyes caught each other's again, but quickly averted them. Then they stood up, and walked away.

"Lu-chan..." I mumbled as tears began falling down my cheeks.

《+++》

((No one's PoV))

After the blondes' walk in the park, they decided to stay in Lucy's room.

"Lucy?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you...trust me?"

Silence. Sighed. Spoke...

"Yes, I do"

Sting felt relieved upon hearing that, but also felt his heart got squashed. 'What if she finds out about my research stuff? I'm gonna hurt her too...' he thought.

"Sting...," Lucy paused as the other blonde looked at her, "are you gonna...judge me based on my past?" tears began falling from her eyes but she quickly blinked them away. Sting, on the other hand, was shocked with the question. 'Good question. Would I?' He asked himself. He wants to know but he also doesn't.

"Lucy..." he muttered and he stared at her with soft eyes. She waited for his answer while holding the tears that wants to escape her eyes. "No...of coarse not..." he whispered softly as her tears finally escaped. Sting sat next to her and wiped the tears away. "Tell me..." he whispered soothingly. Lucy stared at him, debating in her mind wether she should or shouldn't. She buried her head in his chest, with her arms wrapped around his neck. He was first shocked with this, but wrapped his arms around her waist protectively.

((Lucy's PoV))

I felt so secured when he wrapped his arms around my waist. I felt protected, and felt like I want to be in this position forever. 'This is it... I'm gonna tell him...and loose him.'

"Thank you... I will...well it all started 3 years ago - "

《+++》

((No one's PoV)) [Scene 1]

She walked in the gates of Fairy Academy wearing the school uniform. Lucy Heartfilia. 15. Blonde hair, brown eyes. She was a transferee back then.

2 male students blocked her and pulled her to the back of the building and pushed her against the wall.

"Money! Gimme! Gimme!" One of the guys said as he opened his palms and waited for her to give him her lunch money. But she didn't.

"No way!" She shouted. Classes were about to start, so all the students but them were in their rooms already. The other man smirked at her and slapped her. "Money, Heartfilia!" He yelled and grabbed her wrist tightly. Yes, they know her. She was broadcast in an interview for the Heartfilia family a week ago. Heartfilia is a very rich business, 2nd in the richest family in Fiore. "Go to h-hell! Ow!" She said, still hurting with her tightly squeezed wrists. The guy holding her wrist sqeezed tighter and she gasped in pain. "Ow! You're hurting me!" She yelled but they ignored her. "Money!" The first guy shouted. "Ow! F-Fine! Just let g-go of me! She stammered in pain. They let go of her wrist, but trapped her on the wall between his arms. She slid her hand in her bag and began searching for her wallet. Then an idea came in her mind. Her hands still in her bag, she removed the money from the wallet, but left some cents. She removed her hand with the cents-filled-wallet, and showed it to the men. They smirked, and the second guy was about to take the wallet, but she threw it away.

"Why you-!" The first guy said, still trapping her. And the second guy went and picked the wallet. While he did that, she kicked the guy trapping her in the part where sun doesn't shine.

"Ow! Darn!" He yelled as he nursed his kicked part. She took this opportunity to run. "Why you little-!" The first man shouted and chased after her. "Come back here!" He yelled as he chased her. Lucy ran as fast as she could but...tripped...and fell... The man chasing her smirked, and was about to land a punch on her, but it was stopped by a hand. "Bullies are my enemies. Prepare to end your role here." A guy with salmon(not pink)hair bravely said as he cracked his knuckles and quickly landed a punch on his face, successfully knocking him out. The salmon-haired guy held out his hand and helped Lucy up. "I'm Natsu! What's your name?" The salmon haired -now known as Natsu - said with his signature toothy grin. "Lucy" she smiled as she accepted his hand.

[Scene 2]

Lucy Heartfilia. 16. She became very close to Natsu and developed deep feelings for him. He was her first love. That day, valentines day, she planned on confessing her feelings for him. Even if it would take everything, she just wanted to tell him how she feels.

"N-Natsu? Will you come with me?" She sheepishly said while blushing. Natsu nodded and followed her while she fidgeted her blouse. She stopped in the rooftop, with her back facing him.

"Natsu," she faced him with a serious face. Her fingers intertwined, placed on top of her chest. "I have feelings for you, Natsu. I love you..."

Natsu didn't say anything...yet. In fact, he likes her too, but he loves someone else. But maybe he should give her a chance, he thought. He smiled at her, and held her hands. He was inching close to her, planning to give her a kiss, but she purposely turned her head away, which made him confused. "Why...?"

"I-I'm not ready yet... But what do you say we have our first date tomorrow after school?" She asked kindly.

"Fine" he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

[Scene 3]

Lucy Heartfilia. 17. They've been dating for a year, but never did he say any sweet word to her. Those days, whenever she's asking him to go somewhere, he would just make up an excuse.

"Natsu? Do you want to go to the mall later?" Lucy asked sweetly as they walked home. She frowned when she didn't got any reply.

"Natsu?"

Still none.

"Natsu...?" She called again, but to her annoyance, he still didn't heard her. 'Maybe I should...' she thought that kissing him on the cheek would get his attention. She tiptoed and reached for his cheek, but he suddenly faced her that caused her to kiss him on the lips instead. Her eyes widen and out of her reflexes, she pushed him and unconsciously slapped him.

"What the hell, Luce?!" He yelled angrily while rubbing his poor-slapped-cheeks. "I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to! I was just sho -"

"Shut up and go home by yourself!" He yelled madly and stomped away leaving the teary Lucy.

[Scene 4]

Lucy unconsciously dialed her phone without thinking who she is calling.

"What do you want, Luce?" He said calmly as he sighed.

"N-Natsu? Did I bother you?"

"Not if you consider calling me while taking a bath" he said while smirking. He's right. She could hear water from the other line.

"W-Well, I'm sorry. I was just wondering if you'll come tomorrow in the movie. You already got the ticket, so I think let's just meet outside the theat -"

"Yeah yeah yeah" then he hung up.

She sighed as she sat on her bed while painting her and Natsu when they first met. She's been painting this for days because she wanted to make it a special gift for him.

[Scene 5]

"Everyone! Lisanna's back!" A brunette yelled gleefully. Lucy have never met Lisanna, and she's wondering why everyone is so happy about the news. They're even happier than on her previous birthday.

"Cana, W-Who's Lisanna?" She asked the brunette named Cana. "Mira and Elfman's little sister and Natsu's childhood bestfriend! She's been gone for years, and today is her return" Cana said not even bothering to look at her because she's drinking...again!

Lucy saw how big the smile on Natsu's face is. She haven't seen him smile like this for many months, and she kind of felt jealous to see him smiling because of another girl - not her. 'Lisanna...I can't wait to meet her!' she mentally exclaimed.

A white haired girl came running in the classroom and hugged Natsu playfully. "Natsu!" Then hugged Mira, "Mira-nee!" Then soon everybody joined, except for Lucy.

"Who's this?" Lisanna asked while pointing at Lucy. "Oh that's Lucy" Natsu said, still his toothy grin visible. The white haired girl smiled kindly to Lucy and she returned the smile.

[Scene 6]

It's been a week since Lisanna came back, and her 'friends' are giving Lisanna more attention.

"Hey Erza, wanna come with me to the mall later?" Lucy asked

"Sorry Luce, Lisanna is throwing a party at her place, so I can't come" the redhead said.

Yes, they've been like this to her. Lisanna, Lisanna, Lisanna, Is their only priority. They decline her request because Lisanna had one too. But she thought it was only natural 'cause Lisanna just returned.

But it lasted for months... They didn't talk to her anymore. She became cold towards them, but she still loved Natsu, even if she knows he has a secret relationship with Lisanna.

[Scene 7]

"Lu-chan! Wanna go buy a book with me?" Her petite blue-haired friend asked. It's the first time somebody talked to her again. Except when in classes and meetings or stuffs. But no more. She isn't their 'Lu-chan' nor 'Luce' anymore. She's just Lucy. The cold and ignored friend.

"Tch! Books are for losers, nerdy! Get a life!" She replied rather harshly and cold. Lucy doesn't know why it blurted out of her mouth. But that's who she is now, the cold and mean student.

Tears welled up in Levy's eyes as she ran leaving her behind.

"Why did I say that?" She asked herself, 'She deserves what we said! It's true, anyway!' Her mind said. It's like she's talking to her devil self.

[Scene 8]

"Luce! What did you do to Levy?" An angry Erza yelled, glaring at her. Lucy knew what she did was wrong, and she wanted to tell Erza the reason, but she doesn't want to sound dramatic. But she's playing cold right now, she just wanted to show them what ignoring her leads to. But it hurts her to see their hurt faces, she just have to bear with it for now, and now, she's going to tell Erza the truth behind her actions.

Lucy's bangs covered her eyes as she turned to face Erza. The redhead raised a brow but still angry at Lucy. "She deserves that" the blonde said stoically. Erza got angrier and wanted to hit Lucy right now, but she still wants to know 'why the hell does a sweet petite girl deserves to recieve a harsh insult'

"What do you mean, she deserves that? She didn't do anything to you. We didn't do -" Erza was cut off by Lucy's sudden outburst, "YOU DID!". Erza looked at her in a confused way, the anger washed away as she saw a tear slip Lucy's eyes.

"You ignored me...refused me...left me alone...despised-"

"NO, Lucy! You're wrong!"

"-me...hurt me...-"

"Lucy, what are you saying? We didn't do all that!"

"You did...for Lisanna..."

Lucy left the redhead, who is now sad, confused, and regretful. She's right...They ignored her, refused her, left her alone, and hurt her feelings. But they never did despised her, they didn't even meant to do all that to Lucy. In fact, Lucy became very close friends with Lisanna. Lisanna is very kind and friendly, but she isn't aware of what they have done to Lucy. Whenever Lisanna wants to invite Lucy to her parties or shoppings, the blonde's phone is unatended, or sometimes when Lisanna asks Natsu to invite Lucy, he said she couldn't come. But Lisanna knows that she's hurting Lucy. Despite the fact that, Natsu is cheating on Lucy. But she couldn't do a thing. She's too inlove with Natsu ever since childhood. And when she found out that Natsu and Lucy are together, she felt jealousy over Lucy, but Lisanna never hated her. One night, when Natsu came to her house, she was shocked to find out that Natsu never loved Lucy. Lisanna wanted to hit Natsu really bad for doing that to her friend. But her love for Natsu controlled her, and made her do something with Natsu, that Lucy never had. She felt bad for Lucy, but her love is just too powerful that makes her do terrible things for her own sake. But Lisanna also wanted to do those with Natsu, Natsu told her that he already broke up with Lucy (although he haven't), so she thought that it would be okay.

[Scene 9]

The blonde came back to her normal self after hearing her friends' apology. It turns out that it was all Natsu's fault. He didn't want her to be with them, but Lucy still hasn't accepted the truth that Natsu doesn't love her. Because she's in love head over heels with Natsu, she forced herself to him, thinking that the guy loves her (although he doesn't). But the question is, why hasn't he broke up with her, if he loves the white haired girl, and not her? She thought that, maybe he has feelings for her too. Natsu thought that Lucy already broke up with him when she found out about the truth, so he didn't bother telling her to break up.

"Natsu!" The blonde called, running towards him. As she got closer, she caught sight of the youngest Strauss hand in hand with him. She stopped and dropped her stuffs, tears streamed down her cheeks. It hurt her more when he didn't bother to help her, instead, he kissed Lisanna in attempt to hurt Lucy more, then walked away, leaving Lucy crying on the ground.

[Scene 10]

Lucy just finished shopping, and she thought of visiting Natsu before going to her own place. She didn't know why, and who that person, who gave her a knife and told her to keep it because she would have to use it. From the looks of that person, he seems to be a mental (specially when he gave her a knife!) , wearing only his underwear, a dirty torn blanket he used as a scarf, a pair of dirty slippers, bandanas tied in different parts of his body - like his legs, arms, torso and forehead - , and a broken glasses with only one lens left.

The man is right, she needed the knife. She dropped her shopping bags as she stared at the half naked Lisanna and Natsu, clinging romantically in each other.

"You selfish bastard!" Lucy yelled

"Luce, I can explain!" Natsu countered, while the white haired girl hugged her exposed legs on her chest while sitting on the bed. Lisanna felt so bad for Lucy, she knew it was her fault for allowing Natsu to do those to her. She wanted to apologize but she knows that won't solve anything. Considering that this stuff is very unacceptable.

"I already have the explanation! This already happened countless times! I've had enough!" Lucy yelled again, as she ran towards the white-haired girl and quickly stabbed her multiple times with the knife she received from the weird man.

"LISANNA!" Natsu shouted, he ran and pushed the blonde off the bed and hugged the dying girl.

Lucy attacked the salmon haired guy and pushed him to the ground. She has an unbelievable strength that even she doesn't know where it came from. She grabbed the knife and stabbed him multiple times while yelling at him, "You selfish bastard!"

"You never cared about my feelings!"

"You're so selfish!"

"Die! Die! Die!"

"Lu...cy..." was Natsu's last words before he died. Lucy came back to her senses and was shocked to see what she have done. She dropped the knife and ran out of the house very fast. It was already night time, so the neighbors didn't see her. But one of Natsu's neighbors called the PD when he heard screaming in the house.

After that day, the police took Lucy in. But since they are very rich, money solved everything. They had a bankrupt due to the very large payment they had to pay many different people. The Dragneel and Strauss family doesn't know that it was Lucy who did this, the police officers told him that the murderer is still unknown, Lorenn Tainter, a very famous criminal, famed by a lot of crimes he had done. Of coarse, Jude also payed him a million jewels for him to claim the murder. Only the father and mothers of both family thinks that it is Lorenn Tainter, the rest doesn't. Master, Mira, Elfman, and Erza are the only ones who knows about the murder of Lisanna and Natsu, the rest doesn't. The news spread to the school is that Natsu abd Lisanna had to study abroad. Mira, Erza and Elfman all felt bad about lying, but that was the order given to them by the master. Telling them that it was for the best. News that Lucy also had to study abroad with them spread throughout the school, saying that her father needs to take care of his business. They even payed many people to hide their bankruptcy.

《+++》

"Then I transfered to Saber Academy, not trusting anyone. Not until I met you, Sting. And I'm scared..." Lucy hugged him tighter as she cried harder on his chest.

"Scared of what, Lucy?" Sting asked her softly.

Lucy didn't answer for awhile. She breathed in deeply before speaking, "scared that I might experiance it again. Because...because...I-I...I am in love with you, Sting" she blushed and waited for his response patiently, but she didn't had any. She cried harder, but Sting wiped her tears away, and gave her a warm smile. "It won't. I promise you, I would love you wholeheartedly, protect you, and will not hurt you," Sting mustered all his courage and continued, "Lucy, will you be my girlfriend?"

Lucy's mouth slightly hunged open. She was shocked when Sting asked her to be his girlfriend. She smiled widely and gave him a quick peck on his lips and happily nodded.

* * *

**I'm so sorry if it took so long for me to update chapter 4, but school is really hard. Anyway, this isn't the end yet, it's more like, the begginning.**

**So, tell me what you think!**

**Please R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **Lucy, always quiet and lonely in school, went to a summer vacation at Tokyo. Sting, the noisy and stalker of Lucy, also went on a summer vacation at Tokyo. Read how Sting would destroy the wall in Lucy's heart, and discover her tragic past. Sting x Lucy pairing. (Bad at summaries, Gomen ne!)

**Pairing: **Sting x Lucy

**Disclaimer: **Meh doesn't own Fairy Tail and any of it's characters. But Esme and her parents are mine.

**A/N:** Here comes chapter 5! Gomen for the late update! Enjoy!

**Note: **BOLD for Sting's journal

* * *

((No one's PoV))

Everyday seems to be a normal and happy day for the blonde couple. They've been hanging out a lot lately, and Lucy's family is grateful with Sting, for he has unlocked the ice gate that covered Lucy's heart, and made her happy once again. They only hope he wouldn't be like that bastard.

"Thanks a lot, Sting. You've made her happy again." Lucy's mother, Layla, gratefully said.

"Lu-nee really is happy, ne? Too bad summer is almost done!" Lucy's younger cousin, Esme, said. "Yeah..." Sting scratched the back of his head before asking, "What school would she be attending?". "We haven't decided. But it's her choice. Right, Jude?" Layla reassured, but she received a sad sigh from her husband. "Actually..."

"Stiiiiiing!" Lucy tackled Sting with a hug, before dragging him to the park.

"I feel bad about nee-chan..." Esme said as she walked away sadly.

"I do hope she doesn't have to. But we've got no choice. It's for her sake." Jude said as he and Layla both teared up.

《+++》

"Sting, look!" Lucy squealed pointing to a white plush toy with a carrot-like nose. "You want it?" Lucy nodded with pleading eyes that Sting thought as cute. Sting, followed by Lucy, went to the crane machine where Lucy found the stuffed toy. The male blonde inserted a coin and started playing the crane machine. Unbeknownst to them, a certain bluenette was watching them.

"Yeyy! Thanks, Stingy!" Lucy squealed as she hugged the plush toy tightly to her chest. "You never hugged me like that!" Sting said acting somewhat hurt. She stared at him for a minute before giggling. "What's so funny?". "I didn't know there's something you can't have!". "Why you-!" Sting chased after Lucy while she giggled happily like a child being chased by her papa. Something that never happend to her with Natsu.

From behind the scenes, a certain bluenette smiled upon seeing the blondes happy like that. She never thought she would see 'her' happy again. After finding out about the truth of 'her' leave, she decided to find 'her'. She wanted to see 'her' again, and be with 'her'. But seeing how happy 'she' is right now, maybe it's best if she would just stay away.

"Ne, Sting?" Lucy called as she licked her ice cream and passed it to Sting. "Do you really love me?"

Sting smiled at her and gave her a kiss on her forehead, "More than anything" he whispered. Sting hugged her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck, and slowly, their lips met and they shared a passionate kiss under the moonlight.

《+++》

The next morning, Lucy woke up next to Sting, and smiled as she recalled all the fun things they did last night. When she felt Sting's arms around her waist, she felt secured and happy.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

The door bursted open before she even got up from her bed. "E-Esme!" She hissed, flustered. Esme's face turned red and quickly shot the door close and walked away. '*Sigh* She did knock afterall...' Lucy thought.

《+++》

"Thanks!" Lucy said to the seller in the market stand as she took the bags and her change. She turned around and was gasped in shocked when she was greeted by a teary bluenette. "Lu-chan..." the bluenette mumbled as she hugged the blonde tightly while a smile krept up her face. Lucy is too shocked to move and she dropped all the shopping bags on the floor. She can only hear the bluenette's 'sobs of joy'. "Finally..." the bluenette said as she broke the hug and handed Lucy the plastic bags. "Le..vy?" She asked, still shocked. The bluenette-or-Levy nodded happily with tears still in her eyes.

((Lucy's PoV))

I am still too shock to do or say anything. "Le..vy?" was all I can utter. Afterall, I never expected to see her again. She nodded while smiling with tears still flowing in her eyes. I'm still shocked, and before I knew it, everything went black.

《+++》

I woke up in my room but closed my eyes again, trying to recall everything that happened earlier. Levy. That's right. I was too shock when I see her that I lost my consciousness. Did she carry me here?

"Lucy, I know you're awake" I heard Sting's voice beside me. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Sting sitting on the bed beside me. "She's downstairs and wanted to talk to you" he said. I sat up from my bed and shook my head in a 'no'. "I-I can't...After leaving her like that...After what I've done...After-"

"She knows everything"

I was taken aback when he said that. "P-Pardon?"

"I said, she knows everything"

"Even the...h-how?"

"It's best if you ask her"

I sighed and got off of my bed and noticed I was wearing my pajamas. When did I change? Sting? Hmm...

I turned the door handle and met Levy waiting at the door. "I'm sorry, Lu-chan... I couldn't wait to see you anymore" she said as she tackled me another hug. I broke the hug and stared at her apologetically before I let her in.

"Should I leave?" Sting asked us.

"You don't have-"

"Yes, please" Levy cut me off. Sting nodded at her and left the room. Silence lingered between us and none of us wanted to say anything.

"So..."

"Lu-chan..." Levy cut me off again (though I wasn't going to say anything) "I've missed you so much" she added and hugged me again. I hugged her back, feeling sorry. I left her without saying anything. And she has found out about the truth.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered and we broke the hug. "Lu-chan...I...don't...despise you...for what you did" I froze as she said that. She must be talking about 'that'. But...she doesn't hate me? H-How could she not? I'm a moster who doesn't deserve anything! Then...If I don't...does that mean...I don't deserve Sting. "I still love you Lu-chan" she said. Love... "I'm so sorry..." she said again. "I-I...I have to..." she said, then I felt something stinging in my stomach. I looked down and saw a knife stucked inside, with her hand grasping on the knife. "I'm sorry... I have to..." she said before running off. "Sting..!" My voice cracked and Sting rushed inside. His eyes teared and he ran up to me, and everything went black.

((Sting's PoV))

After finding out about what happened, her parents gone insane, but got back to normal whdn we found out she's still alive, and that she just needs rest. Thank God. But...Why did that girl did it? Why did she stab Lucy? I thought she was Lucy's closest friend in the world?

(((((Time Skip - 3 days after)))))

I sat on the stool next to her bed. She hasn't woke up yet. I always visit her. Me and Esme would always come here and wait for her to wake up. It has only been 5 days, and I already miss her smile, laugh, giggle, and everything about her. Lucy...please wake up soon. You're not in comatose, so I know you'll wake up soon.

Then I heard her cough and slowly she opened her eyes. "Sting?" She mumbled, a smile crept up on my face and immediately I hugged her, and she too did.

((No one's PoV))

It's been 2 days since Lucy got out from the hospital, and here, another bad news awaits her.

"WHAT?"

"Honey, It's for your safety"

"NO! I am NOT going to Nagasaki!"

"Lucy dear, It's for the best"

"I will NOT leave Sting! I will NOT go to Nagasaki! And I will NOT study in Edolas A.!" Lucy yelled then stomped her way to her room. She locked her door and sat on the floor while tearing up. "They can't choose where I'd go to anymore!" She mumbled to herself. "You should have listened to them" someone said from across her. It was night time and she didn't open the lights, therefore, she wasn't able to notice someone there. And she widen her eyes when she realized who it was...

* * *

**A/N: **And...Cut! That's all I got right now!

Please R&R

**WARNING: NEXT CHAPTER MAY BE THE LAST OR SECOND TO THE LAST CHAPTER. IT MAY ALSO CONTAIN CHARACTER/S DEATH. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: **Lucy, always quiet and lonely in school, went to a summer vacation at Tokyo. Sting, the noisy and stalker of Lucy, also went on a summer vacation at Tokyo. Read how Sting would destroy the wall in Lucy's heart, and discover her tragic past. Sting x Lucy pairing. (Bad at summaries, Gomen ne!)

**Pairing: **Sting x Lucy

**Disclaimer: **Meh doesn't own Fairy Tail and any of it's characters. But Esme and her parents are mine.

**A/N:** H-Hey...! Just wanted to tell you, this is gonna be the end. It will be a sad ending, though. And I'm trying to hold back my tears for- Oops! Almost spoiled it! Anyway, Please read!

And I am sorry to disappoint some of you who wished for a happy ending, but this is gonna be a sad ending! 

**Note: **BOLD for Sting's journal

* * *

((No one's PoV))

"I'm sorry, Lu-chan. I have to do it again..!" Levy silently screamed as she charged on Lucy. The blonde quickly stood up and dodged the petite girl. "Levy-chan, what do you mean?" Lucy asked as she kept on running around the room while Levy chased after her. "I can't tell you..!" She ran faster and reached the blonde. She pushed Lucy to the ground while Levy sat on top of her, ready to stab her again. "Levy-chan, DON'T" Lucy cried. Levy froze upon hearing her friend cry. She got even weaker when she saw the necklace Lucy was wearing. It was Levy's first gift to Lucy, she gave it to her when they were 7. Levy teared up and dropped the knife on the floor as memories of her friends clouded her mind. She remembered the time she gave Lucy the necklace.

~Flashback~

"Lulu-chan, happy birthday!" Little Levy greeted as she handed the little blonde a box. "Thank you Levy-chan. But it isn't my birthday" little Lucy said. "Hmm...Then, Merry Christmas!"

"But Santa Klaus hasn't come yet!"

"H-Happy New Year, then!"

"But the fireflies haven't reached the sky..!"

Levy pouted and humphed, "I just wanted to give you a present..." she mumbled. Lucy saw through this and smiled. "I know! This will be your friendship gift! I will wear it forever because we will be friends forever!" Lucy exclaimed. Levy smiled, "Forever and ever and ever?" She asked. Lucy nodded and continued, "and ever and ever and ever and ever!" The two jumped in happiness and hugged each other. Lucy broke the hug and frowned. "What's wrong, Lulu-chan?" Levy frowned as well and looked worriedly at her bestfriend. "I don't have anything for you..." Lucy mumbled sadly. "It's alright, Lulu-chan!" Levy said happily. "Really?" Little Lucy's eyes widen as she smiled and gave Levy a tight hug.

~Flashback Ended~

Levy teared and cried more as she remembered that memory. She felt soft arms around her, and heard soothing words being whispered in her ears. "Gomen Nasai, Lulu-chan...!" Levy cried as she hugged Lucy tightly. Lucy smiled after hearing the nickname again. It's been years since Levy last called her than.

《+++》

The next morning, Levy woke up in one of the guest rooms. She fell asleep in Lucy's arms last night, and Lucy told her parents everything. They've known Levy since she was young, and they're sure something's up.

"Ohayo, Levy-chan" Lucy's voice greeted from across her bed. Levy sat up and fidgeted the pajamas - which belongs to Lucy when she was younger - she was wearing. "Ohayo..." she mumbled really lowly. Lucy walked up to her with a soft look on her face and placed a hand on Levy's shoulder. "Tell me, what's up?" Lucy asked. Levy knows what her friend is talking about, but she can't tell her. "Onegai...Lu-chan..." she cried as tears welled up in her eyes. "Levy-chan..." Lucy mumbled with soft eyes and worried look. "They're gonna kill them..." Levy muttered, that made Lucy's eyes shot open. "Wha-?"

"They're gonna kill my parents..."

"W-Who's 'They'?"

Before Levy could speak up, blood splashed in Lucy's face as her friend got shot on the head. (The shooter shot her from the window)

"LEVY!" She screamed as she hugged her friend's dead body. Sting was downstairs, hurried his way to Lucy as soon as he heard the gun shot. Esme told him Lucy's in the guest room, so he hurried there, and met Lucy crying hard as she hugged the bluenette's body. For Lucy, she can't hear or see anything anymore, she was too devastated with her friend's death. Sting called her several times but she wasn't able to hear him. Then he heard gunshots downstairs. He debated whether to take Lucy first, or go downstairs.

"LUCY!" He yelled, but still didn't got her attention. He had no choice, so he scooped her up bridal style, leaving Levy behind, and carried her out the window, and jumped. Landing on his back, with Lucy on top of him, he was lucky to still be able to stand up and carry her again. He ran while carrying Lucy in piggyback ride. He ran and ran and ran and stopped as he saw his cousin Eve running out the house, covered with blood, and tears on his eyes. He brokedown when he saw him got shot by someone. Seeing your family die is the worst thing for him. Even if he's annoyed and irritated with his cousins, he still, of coarse, love them. They're his family afterall. He watched as Eve crouched on the floor coughing blood. He couldn't move to do anything. His feet would only tell him to run away. He eyed the shooter and saw he was wearing a black suit, a scaly scarf, and he has salmon hair. His feet made him runaway while Lucy was still devastated behind him. She saw another die. Finally, Lucy regained consciousness. She brokedown in tears as she rememberedher bestfriend (Levy) and friend (Eve) die. It was her fault. They're probably here for her. "Stop" she commanded Sting but he did not stop. He too was devastated seeing his cousin die.

"STOP!" She yelled, that got his attention and he stopped. "Put me down" she commanded but he didn't listen. So she trashed around until she fell on the floor. "Don't leave me, Lucy" Sting cried as he hugged the girl. "But they're here for me... It's all my fault...!" She said and broke the hug. She stared deep in his eyes and gave him a long and possionate kiss. "This may be our last, Sting" Lucy whispered between their kiss. "Don't say that" he whispered back. When they broke the kiss, they heard a laugh from behind Lucy.

"I finally got to see you again, Heartfilia" the man with a scaly scarf, and salmon hair said. "Igneel-san..." Lucy mentioned as she took a step forward. Sting grabbed her hands and stood behind her. The man she called Igneel pointed a gun at her, "Say your last words. You are the last person I have to kill. I have no need for that boy behind you!" He said. Sting prayed silently for a miracle to come, and save them. But that isn't gonna happen. "...Sting," Lucy said and looked at Sting. "...I love you" she added.

"This is for my son" Igneel said before pulling the trigger.

BANG

"LUCY!" Sting cried as he hugged her weak and dying body. "I love you too, I love you too, Lucy. Come back, please!" Sting whispered while crying and caressing her cheeks. Igneel left the two with no emotion. He finally avenged his son. It was his victory.

《+++》

Sting, in his car, with Lucy's dead body in the passengers seat, drove very fast without a single care on the road. He already lost everything. His love. His family. His girlfriend. What else to care about? His self? His life? He has no need for that anymore...

**(End of Summer)**

**Today. The last day of summer. The day I lost her. My family. My love. My girlfriend. Everything. There's no reason for me to be here anymore. She's gone. The love of my life. We spent sixty-one days together. 60 days for me to be happy. 60 days, and today, we felt devastated. There's nothing more I want than her. She is everything to me. I finally thought that, not all love story has a happy ending. So now, I'm coming to get her. Lucy! Wait for me! I'm coming!**

* * *

**A/N: **You would have probably guessed what would happen next! For those who couldn't, well...

-Sting was driving too fast. He actually attempted to commit suicide. As he drove fast, he drove to a cliff, and had a good car jump, fell in the cliff inside his car, and died.-

And that's the ending..*sobs*..Sorry if it was too sad! *sobs* Please don't throw anything to me! Please don't hate me! Please don't comment negative reviews!...I hope you like it!

P-Please R&R! *sobs*


End file.
